marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Pratt
Chris Pratt portrayed Peter Quill/Star-Lord in Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame and will reprise the role in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. Significant roles *Bright Abbott in Everwood (2002-2006) *Brason in Strangers with Candy (2005) *Ché in The O.C. (2006-2007) *Cam in Walk the Talk (2007) *Bobby in Wieners (2008) *Barry in Wanted (2008) *Fletcher in Bride Wars (2009) *Lester Watts in Deep in the Valley (2009) *Roman Duda in Jennifer's Body (2009) *Andy Dwyer in Parks and Recreation (2009-2014) *Cooper in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) *Kyle Masterson in Take Me Home Tonight (2011) *Scott Hatteberg in Moneyball (2011) *Disgusting Donald in What's Your Number? (2011) *Alex Eilhauer in The Five-Year Engagement (2012) *Justin in Zero Dark Thirty (2012) *Emmet Brickowski (voice) in The LEGO Movie (2014) *Owen Grady in Jurassic World (2015) *Joshua Faraday in The Magnificent Seven (2016) *Jim Preston in Passengers (2016) *Owen Grady in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) *Emmet Brickowski (voice) in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Quotes *"You think it’s a cartoon character, but it’s not, it’s a very real creature. Rocket Raccoon has been tortured his whole life and no one else likes him, so he’s lonely and he’s angry and it’s like, are all these elements the character... You sort of forget about that, you wouldn’t think about, and hopefully will come to life. I think it will and that’s why they hired a really good actor to do the role. I could not be more excited that Bradley Cooper is voicing Rocket Raccoon, it’s a great character. It’s probably the best character in the movie, just because it’s not what you would expect." *"I used to have a six pack filming, I have a one pack now. I don’t want to go crazy and be someone who’s primary focus in life is fitness, life is too short to spend it always trying to work out. But at the same time, I want balance… I want to be somewhere in between being super fat and being not super fat and so, just kind of fat, I guess." *"I think it should be really fun. But, that being said, it takes the dramatic beats seriously. I mean, it takes itself seriously when it needs to. Just as a whole it doesn't take itself too seriously. But, it definitely takes it's dramatic moments seriously. And the dramatic arcs and the bits of emotion that you're supposed to feel something that you're supposed to feel something that I think you really will. But, hopefully, it will be because it's anchored to this comedy. Like, to the comedy that lives in it. If you tie comedy and drama together, than you don't have to go as big to get laughs and you don't have to go as big to get a real emotional response." *"Just the fact that he was part of the Marvel brand was really exciting. I was signed up to do the movie before I was even allowed to read a script, so it wasn't like something about this particular character that got me to do it. The fact that it was a Marvel movie is what got me to do it. Granted, once I did read it there were so many things about the character that I love, and one thing is that he's very much a kid at heart. He's like a man-child. And I like the idea that he's got a false sense of bravado. Deep down inside he's lonely and desperate. But on the outside he walks around like he's big and tough, and I don't think he does a great job of convincing everybody that he's not just a scared little child." *"It's not really a superhero film per se. It feels more like a ''Star Wars kind of film. And I play a kind of space cop." *" Guardians of Galaxy is Marvel’s take on a rocking, space opera-type story, and it’s so imaginative. Not really allowed to say even that, but I’m beyond excited." *"''Maybe it's a risk, I dunno. I think every movie Marvel's made has been a risk and they're risks that pay off really big. So I hope for the movie's sake, and my sake, that this one pays off. The story's really good and Marvel really knows what they're doing." *"It's not as broad as Galaxy Quest but it's not a straightforward space fantasy like Star Wars. I think it's the sort of the best of both of those films put together...and more!" *"Yeah, ''Guardians of the Galaxy was absolutely an experience of a lifetime. I feel like it really hasn't even started yet because we've got a big publicity push that's gonna happen when we're gonna fly around the world and introduce the movie to people who are watching it. So that's gonna be really exciting and new for me to do something like that on a grand scale." *"''The movie-making process was unlike anything I've ever experienced before and truly mind blowing. James Gunn did a great job." *"This character is definitely close to my heart. He's an adult, and a man, but also a kid on the inside, which was really fun. And I didn't have to stretch too far to play that because I feel like that's kind of like who I am... probably." *"He’s very much a kid at heart. He’s never known his father, he’s sucked away into space just as his mother dies and is raised by a blue-skinned humanoid. He has spent all his life being told to toughen up and has a false sense of bravado as a result. But deep down he is lonely, and while he’s a guy traveling in space getting to do whatever he wants, he misses his family, his community, and through the course of the story he learns to care again and that there’s more to life than just taking and doing exactly what you want." *"I don’t know anything about Peter’s dad. I know a little bit of what I’ve heard. I know there are several incarnations of the character and I know some of what I’ve read from the comic books or know from the comic books but I’m not sure this incarnation what they’re going to do, I hope we get to find out more." *"I don’t know exactly it’s either seven or eight thousand,Laughs it’s between seven and eight, I don’t know exactly, but I hope we get them all done." *"I had the most surreal moment talking to Vin Diesel yesterday. He was calling me out, ‘Dude you’re so great in this movie’ and I was just like, ‘Oh my God, it’s Xander Cage. He thinks I’m awesome. My mind just blew up. I can’t talk, is my jaw open? Close your mouth, you’re talking to Vin Diesel.’ It was freakin’ awesome." *"I’m tied to doing three more, or five more, ''Guardians of the Galaxy or whatever it is, you know, two more Guardians plus another couple''" *"I got teary-eyed. He’s so fricking smart and peculiar. He just knows me too well to tell me too much." *"That’s speculation. I haven’t heard that. No, no one’s ever discussed it with me. I think like the universe itself it’s best to expand outward. I don’t personally – and it’s not up to me, I’ll do whatever they want me to do – I don’t want to see the Guardians defend Cleveland, Ohio. We’re cosmic man. I want to be in space." *"We've talked a little. I know some of the songs that are going to be on ''Awesome Mix Vol 2. All I can tell you because - obviously, I'm not allowed to say anything, nor would I want to beacuse it would be like telling a kid what's under the tree before Christmas morning; I would encourage people not to poke holes in the paper and peek, allow yourself the 'Christmas morning'. What I will say is that his pitch and his ideas legitmately put tears in my eyes. It is so good, it's so good. I can not wait to get started on it and I can not wait for people to see what he's going to pull off with this second movie. It's so big and so good. From what I understand, Marvel Gunn's pitch and they said nothing. It was that perfect. There was no micromanaging of the idea. They just love it so much they didn't have any notes for it. It's going to be remarkable." *"''Hopefully, you’ll find out one day. Steve Rogers would kick the shit out of Peter Quill in a fair fight, but I don’t think Quill and the Guardians fight fair. I would put my money on Quill. If it was a straight UFC match, Captain America wins 100 out of 100 times. But, when you have Rocket Raccoon, who has your back, and he can take apart an air conditioner and turn it into a nuclear weapon, you have an ace in the hole." *"I'd love the chance to work with Mark Ruffalo. He's a terrific actor. We'd do some choreographed dances in no time. I'd teach The Hulk how to do the Running Man." *"Feels good to be back in action on ''Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2!!! I can't even tell you how excited I am. Ok I'll try. I'm ecstatic. I'm bursting with joy. I'm overwhelmed by feelings of enthusiasm, joy, gratitude, conviviality, camaraderie, elation, exhilaration. I just used an online thesaurus for these words. I suggest trying that. That way instead of saying "I'm very excited" say, "I'm exhilarated." Never too late to learn words. The pen is mightier than the sword. I never got that. I could whoop someone's ass if I had a sword and they only had a pen. WAIT!!! Now I get it. Cause you could use a giant pen with a dagger on one end? And a gun on the other end? No? Whatever. Point is... Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 is going to be the greatest spectacle film of all time. This is not.... bear with me... using online thesaurus..... Hyperbole! This is not hyperbole!" *"''There’s a network of people in charge at Marvel who make all the decisions. They have the universe drawn up for about 20 years. And they are pretty adamant about us allowing them to release information about the movies and what’s coming down the pike, as they see fit. And they’ve instructed us not to say anything." *"I’m already so proud of it. We worked really hard on it and it’s a joy to be part of. It’s a fabulous script. I think it’s going to be – I’m not using hyperbole, here – I think it’s going to be the biggest spectacle movie of all time." *"You can expect to see everything you loved in the first movie, but you’re also going to… but it… oh, I should rephrase that. Don’t expect to see everything you saw in the first movie. But expect to be charmed and thrilled and entertained like you were watching the first movie." *"Man, he set a really amazing tone. He's a bit like Tony Stark himself. I think a lot of what makes Tony Stark are the same qualities that make Downey great. I think Downey is about as rich as Tony Stark now. Laughs He really takes care of the actors around him in a way I've never seen before. I was a little under the weather and pushing really hard on the days I was working. He came up to me and said, 'You doing alright?' I said, 'Yeah, I've got a little sore throat.' Within ten minutes there was a person here giving me all these herbs and taking care of me. He offered me the use of his trailer where I could sit down and use some of his hi-tech healing gadgets. It was amazing. I'm living my best life" *"When I first arrived in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Downey was the first to call and tell me, 'Hey man, welcome. If there's anything you need, I will help. There are so few people on the planet who are going through what you're going through right now. I have, so I'm here. I'll always answer the phone.' I feel completely empowered to pay it forward with Tom or Chadwick. I'm not saying that I'm senior to them, other than I got that experience of opening a movie with Marvel and being along for the ride. Now I just really feel compelled to offer them, even if it's a fraction of what Downey was able to offer me, and just say, 'Anything you need, you let me know. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Avengers cast